


Silks and Satin

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedrooms, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Jason comes home and there's a little unexpected surprise.





	Silks and Satin

"Well hello there." Jason says, giving his husband a look over.

He had come home from his shift, to a neat apartment slowly turning into a private book hoarder heaven.

He finds Kon usually lounging in the living room.

Not today.

Today, there's a hottie in the bedroom, wearing a simple button up shirt and what appears to be stockings, velvet black, and garters to match.

The fact that he managed to startle the man as he approached the door was always a special kind of delight for the special forces marksman, seeing how Kon had a few aces up his sleeve and could sense him half a planet away, if he wanted.

Not this time.

This time, it seemed Kon was too preoccupied with some things to pay any attention to his surroundings.

Still, the sight of those well defined legs brought amusement to electric blue-green eyes as a pleased smile made easy way across his handsome face.

The attempt to bring the shirt down a bit had him laugh.

"Uhm..." Kon, feeling heat burn at the tips of his ears, tries to compose himself.

"Welcome home?"

What a welcome it was.

"Any specific occasion for this or has Tim's preference for dressing up finally rubbed off you?" Jason teases as he leans on the door frame. 

"Can we not bring Tim into this one?" Kon asks, tone flat.

Damn. He should have known. Explaining this one will be an interesting feat.

Jason offers a slight tilt of his head with a raised shoulder as an agreement. Though he doesn't stop admiring the sight before him.

The stockings compliment the lines of Kon's legs. Long, subtly muscular, finely defined.

Jason admits, if only to himself, he had been severely tested each time the occasion called for accompanying his hubby to formal dinners not to give in to the temptation and run his hands along his thigh, to feel it under his fingers, even with the formal slacks covering that fine leg.

Leaving him wondering whether he should have. Would he have found the tell tale satin silk strap if he ever made use of his skills and brushed against Kon like he spent a good deal of the evening wanting to?

The button up shirt falls over the work of art Jason knows as Kon's ass. There is no pair of pants of any kind that can conceal that fact. They can only emphasise it. Kind of like his only boy of steel costume does. The one Jason finds a shame he doesn't wear that often. He liked how people would go instantly stupid over it.

He himself wasn't an exception.

The shirt itself looks inviting. What, with the upper buttons undone, fitting him perfectly. Revealing just enough of that neck and shoulders to let his imagination take over.

"Jay?"

Leaving his helmet and jacket on the first surface he encounters on his way toward Kon, Jason makes his way to see if there is something else there that he might have missed when he decided to keep his fingers to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped™


End file.
